


Just one last

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [84]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Ryder and Marley talk out their relationship
Series: Glee Drabbles [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 1





	Just one last

** Ryder and Marley **

“Wait,” Ryder said as a very upset Marley was hugging him tightly. “He did what?”

“He slept with Bree because I wouldn’t sleep with him,” Marley cried. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“There is absolutely nothing wrong with you,” he insisted. She pulled back to look at the sincerity of his eyes. Marley leaned up and kissed him. The intensity of the kiss spurred Ryder to return it, adjusting his hands to pull her in close. He let it go on probably longer than he should have, but drew it carefully to an end. Ryder rested his forehead against her. “I don’t want this to be a rebound.”

“No,” she insisted. “I hate that you feel like a consolation prize. I chose wrong. I hope you can one day forgive me for that.”

“Nothing to forgive,” he insisted. “But we’re not just jumping into this, we’re doing this right – and being respectful. He is still our friend, no matter of this dick move.” Marley nodded.

“Can I kiss you one more time?” Ryder didn’t reply, but cupped the back of her head and drew her in for a thorough kiss.


End file.
